parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moana The Explorer
DevilFan2018's TV Spoof Of Dora The Explorer Cast: *Moana (Bendy & The Ink Machine:The Series) as Dora Marquez *Hefty Smurf (Smurfs:The Lost Village) as Boots *Zac (Shimmer & Shine) as Russia *Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) as Benny *Tasha (The Backyardigans) as Isa *John Darling (Peter Pan) as Tico *Scar Snout (The Rugats Movie) as Swiper *Angelica Pickles as Backpack *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) as Map *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Big Red Chicken *Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) as Senior Tucan *Theodore (Alvinnn) as Grumpy Old Troll *Jake The Pirate Kid (J&TNP) as Diego *Kion (TLG) as Baby Jaguar *Marlene (Penguins Of Madagascar) Timon (The Lion King) & Pumbaa (The Lion King) as The Fiesta Trio *Angela (Talking Friends) as Elena *Tom (Talking Friends) as Miguel *Gina (Talking Friends) as Abuela *Ben (Talking Friends) as Abuelo *Muttski (Sonic) as Roberto *Tuck & Linny (Wonder Pets) as Gueirllmo & Isabella *Smurfette (Smurfs:The Lost Village) as Alicia *Smurfblossom (Smurfs:The Lost Village) as Daisy *Leah (Shimmer and Shine) as Mei The China *James (Thomas) as Rojo *Thomas the Train (Thomas) as Azul *Bunga (TLG) as Leon *Rooster Puppet (B.E.) as Red Rooster *New Chuck E (Chuck E Cheese's) as Little Map *Arthur as Coqui *Shine (Shimmer and Shine) as Mary *Fuli (TLG) as Little Lamb *D.W. Read (Arthur) as Yuki *Izzy (J&TNP) as Baby Blue Bird *Blue (Blue's Clues) as Baby Bugga Bugga *Nana (J&TNP) as Mommy Bugga Bugga *Simon (Alvinnn) as Pirate Parrot *Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) as Pablo *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Wizzle *Smurfstorm (The Smurfs) as Amelie the France *Peppa Pig as Baby Winky *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) as Tanzania and lots more List of Moana The Explorer episodes 'SEASONS' *The Orangutan *Lost and Found *Hic! Boom! Ohhh... *Beaches *We All Scream for Ice Cream *Choo Choo *Treasure Island *Three Lil' Piggies *Big River *Berry Hunt *Mowgli Wishes *Talking Gina's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape *Bouncing Ball *Angelica Pickles *Fish Out of Water *Bugga Bugga *Little Star *Moana Saves the Prince *El Arthur *The Chocolate Tree *Te Amo *Bendy's Flute *Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' *To The Rainforest *The Big Storm *¡Rápido, John Darling! *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Lost Squeaky *James the Red Engine *Lost Tommy Pickles *El Dia de Las Madres *The Golden Explorers *A Present for Goofy *Doctor Moana *Rocket, the Vechicle Express *Bunga, the Circus Honey Badger *The Big Piñata *Theodore the Happy Chipmunk *Super Tommy Pickles *A Letter for Scar Snout *To the Monkey Bars *Moana, la Musico *Hide and Go Seek *CLICK! *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *School Pet *Whose Birthday is It? *Quack! Quack! *Moana Had a Little Lamb *Stuck Truck *Louder *Muttski the Robot Dog *The Big Potato *Journey to the Yellow Planet *The Lost Village *Meet Jake The Pirate Kid! *Save the Gorillas *¡Por Favor! *Baby Smurf *Hefty's Special Day *To the South Pole *Moana Saves the Jungle *Boo! *What Happens Next? *Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! *Hefty's Cuddly Dinosaur *The Super Silly Fiesta *The Fix It Machine *Baseball Hefty *Best Friends *ABC Animals *Job Day *Big Sister Moana *Super Linny and Tuck *Catch Linny and Tuck and lots more! Gallery Moana.png|Moana as Dora Hefty smurfs 2017.png|Hefty Smurf as Boots Hefty'sHeart22.png|Papa Smurf as Benny 300px-Tasha Page Picture.png|Tasha as Isa John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling as Tico Scar Snout's evil grin.png|Scar Snout as Swiper Angelica Charlotte Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Backpack Tommy Pickles (1991).png|Tommy Pickles as Map King-louie-0.jpg|King Louie as Big Red Chicken Clumsy.png|Clumsy Smurf as Senior Tucan Theodore sellive alvin 2015.png|Theodore as Grumpy Old Troll Jake the Pirate.jpg|Jake the Pirate Kid as Diego Kion-laugh.gif|Kion as Baby Jaguar Marlene-from-the-Opening-Scene-penguins-of-madagascar-24716685-496-495-1-.jpg|Marlene Timon Meerkat As Verne Turtle.png|Timon & Pumbaa-img-tp.png|Pumbaa as The Fiesta Trio Characters angela31.png|Angela as Elena Characters tom3.png|Tom as Miguel Gina the Girrafe.png|Gina as Abuela Characters ben31.png|Ben as Abuelo Muttski.png|Muttski as Roberto Wonder-pets3.jpg|Tuck as Guerrilmo & Linny 2.jpg|Linny as Isabella Smurfette smufs lost village.png|Smurfette as Alicia Smurfblossom.png|Smurfblossom as Daisy Zac.png|Zac as Russia SHIMMER AND SHINE Leah.png|Leah as Mei the China James-0.png|James as Rojo Thomas-the-tank-engine 0.jpg|Thomas the Train as Azul Bunga lion guard 2.jpg|Bunga as Leon Rooster Puppet (Baby Einstein).jpg|Rooster Puppet as Red Rooster Chuck E as Bendy.png|New Chuck E as Little Map Arthur-13.png|Arthur as Coqui SHIMMER AND SHINE Shine and Nahal.png|Shine as Mary Fuli smile.png|Fuli as Little Lamb Arthur D.W. Read.png|D.W. Read as Yuki Izzy As Heather.jpeg|Izzy as Baby Blue Bird Blue's Clues Blue with Flowers.png|Blue as Baby Bugga Bugga Nana-Battle for the book04.png|Nana as Mommy Bugga Bugga Simon sellive alvin 2015.png|Simon as Pirate Parrot Bendy.png|Bendy as Pablo Jungle-book-mowgli-leading-men-of-disney-11012884-960-536.jpg|Mowgli as Wizzle Smurfstorm.png|Smurfstorm as Amelie The France IWasABrainyWeresmurf29.png|Brainy Smurf as Tanzania PeppaPig 1559166c.jpg|Peppa Pig as Baby Winky Toadette super mario.png|Toadette as Fifi Toad.png|Toad as Sami Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong as Fomkah Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong as Ying-Ying Mummy-Pig.jpg|Mummy Pig as Mama Winky PP035 (Daddy Pig walking-CMYK).jpg|Daddy Pig as Papa Winky Category:DevilFan2018 Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas